


9-ball in

by SpesAsta



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAsta/pseuds/SpesAsta
Summary: 富商铁x大學生虫，無能力AU！PWP一發完





	9-ball in

9-ball in   
   
   
夜幕的降临是另一场狂欢的序幕。   
   
Caelum在太阳完全隐去了踪迹之后终于亮起了七彩的虹光，典雅高贵的大门前已经驻足了不少顾客，耀眼的霓虹在女人们璀璨的耳坠中折射着令人迷醉的光线，一不注意便会迷失在这五光十色之中，人们欢欣的交谈声中一台又一台名车停下又驶去，为这人声的合奏增添了合音。   
   
两小时之后一台红色的奥迪静静地开进Caelum后面的私人停车场，从驾驶座的位子走出了一名男人，他微微鬆了鬆自己的白色领带，一面解开酒红色西装外套的釦子，一面将墨镜随手插进黑色衬衫胸前的口袋中，站在后门的保镳一看见他便露出带着讶异的敬畏神情，慌忙地接下男人扔给他的车钥匙，诚惶诚恐地为他打开了门。   
夜店裡昏暗的光线衬托着背景慢节拍的音乐染上性感的味道，舞池中央已经有许多男男女女如胶似漆地贴在一块，随节拍舞动，男人扫视了一圈人群，向酒保要了杯酒水之后迳自往二楼的VIP室走去，他无视了门口的保镳，端着鸡尾酒走进那专属于他的房间，透过裡头一整面的落地窗俯视正在狂欢作乐的人们，经过特殊处理的玻璃从外头并不能看清房间内的景象，所以男人相当放鬆地一口喝光了酒水，将空杯子放在角落的吧台桌上，儘管已经许久没有踏进这裡，贵宾室仍然维持得相当整洁，八成是替他管理Caelum的代理店长吩咐的。   
   
男人轻叹了口气朝着玻璃窗的方向走了两步，外头的慢歌已经转成火辣的舞曲，隔着牆面他只能听见重节拍传来的闷响，他有些意兴阑珊地看了几眼舞者们的舞蹈，随后又将注意力转移到别处，吧台、舞池、休息区，没有一个人值得他再看第二眼。   
然而正当他觉得今晚大概就只能平淡度过时，男人看见了在角落裡的那个青年，不过二十岁的模样，穿着乖巧的学院风西装和朋友们围坐在台球桌附近，他身旁的人凑过去和他说了些什麽，让青年突然抬头望向他所在的包厢，就算明白男孩看不见自己，这意料外的眼神接触也还是让男人吃了一惊，在昏暗的灯光下他看不清青年的眼眸，可是他猜想那一定是甜蜜的焦糖色，哭泣时会溢出甜甜的糖水，只有这样才能衬得上那单纯的笑脸。   
   
很可惜的，青年很快便转头对着自己的朋友们笑闹起来，在同侪们清一色休閒西装的打扮中他看起来显得有些太正经了，然而就是那股微妙的严肃让人产生了想要亲手蹂躏的慾望。其中一人轻轻推了推青年的肩膀，让他大笑了起来，随后摇着头站起身，褪去身上那件浅褐色的西装外套，露出底下被背心包裹着的美好曲线，他拿起球杆弯下腰，对着台球桌上的那一点白专心地瞄准，男人的目光不自觉地顺着他的腰缓缓地移动，青年的腰肢显得比普通男性还要细一些，臀部还特别翘，这一弯腰让那优美的线条以极其情色的方式显露了出来，就连他的好友似乎都忍不住打量他几眼。   
   
男人不自觉地舔了舔有些乾涩的唇瓣，他认出那个青年是谁了……几天前参加演讲时就是他负责接待的，当时他只觉得那孩子很聪明、笑容很可爱，谁知道在那张天真单纯的脸孔下还藏着这麽诱人的身材？   
在他走神的短短几分钟青年已经放下了球杆，转身独自往吧台的方向走，并没有注意到自己背后有多少人正盯着他瞧，就这麽一瞬间男人已经打定了主意，他立刻跨步走出贵宾室，打算在所有人出手之前先捉住那个小可爱。   
   
等他走到吧台边时男孩的周围已经聚集了几个眼神不怀好意的人，他推开那些男男女女，直接坐在青年身边的空位上，男孩似乎还在犹豫自己该点些什麽，并没有注意到自己身边多了个人，酒保看见了他反射性地想打招呼，但在他能说出一字一句之前男人率先开了口。   
   
「给他一杯Aviation，我请客。」   
   
听见说话的声音青年才惊觉身边的空位已经被占据，他讶异地转过头，褐色的眼睛就像他原先想像的那样如焦糖般甜蜜，瞪大之后更是显得水亮，映照着舞池中央旋转的舞台灯像是乘载着整个星空一样闪烁。   
   
「你、你是──」   
   
「Shh……你是Peter对吧，Peter Parker？」他眨着眼朝对方比了个噤声的手势，将呈现月晕一般色泽的酒水推给他，在他惊讶又不知所措地颔首之后才接着道：「我不想引人注意，所以别太大声，嗯？」   
   
Peter乖巧地点点头，看着面前的鸡尾酒露出了有些羞赧的微笑：「很谢谢你，Mr.Stark。」   
   
「叫我Tony就好。」他轻笑着靠上吧台桌面，为自己点了杯Greenpoint，抿了口杯裡琥珀色的调酒，带着苦味的刺辣滑入他的喉间，留下橙味的馀韵：「你是和朋友一起来的？」   
   
「是啊，他们说二十岁还没去过夜店太无趣了……」Peter不好意思地笑了几声，拿起高脚杯小心翼翼地尝了口，随后惊讶地眨着眼，面向Tony勾起惊喜的笑容：「酸酸甜甜的很好喝。」   
   
男人回以有些慵懒的浅笑，轻晃着酒杯点了点贵宾室的位置：「如果你喜欢的话我们可以到我的包厢去，我那裡有个小酒吧……我能亲自帮你调酒。」   
   
「你还会调酒啊？」青年露出了崇拜的神情望着他，但在Tony能好好享受那种目光以前Peter便换上了为难的表情，抓着杯裡的樱桃枝来回搅动：「我很想去，可是我的朋友、」   
   
「传个简讯说一声就好了。」Tony压低了声线，微微往左边侧了一些，微妙地拉近两人之间的距离，暧昧地贴近却又不够侵略，像是躲藏在暗处慢慢接近无知小鹿的猎豹，等着最适合的时机露出獠牙：「我想他们不会介意的不是吗？」   
   
Peter犹豫地回头看了下朋友们的位置，又转而将视线聚焦在Tony身上，夹在他指间的樱桃枝已经被搅弄得快要脱离圆润的红色果实了，Tony接过那杯酒水，红艳的樱桃一下子沉到底部，只留下淡淡的红色在一片乳白中若隐若现。他站起身，另一手放下自己的酒杯朝青年伸了出去。   
   
「Shall we？」温柔的催促绅士得像是一份邀请，却又带着不容拒绝的强硬，他的视线专注地聚焦在Peter的双眸上，看得青年微微红了脸，躲闪着别开目光，几秒的挣扎之后他深吸了口气将自己的手放进了男人的掌心中，Tony微微收拢手指，用温和的浅笑掩饰着眼底一闪而逝的得意，在周遭针对着不同对象所投来的羡慕注视中带着Peter往贵宾室走去。   
   
门口的两名保镳目不斜视地侧身让两人走入包厢裡，Tony鬆开手任由Peter去探索房间裡的设施，反手锁上了房门，轻微的喀哒声几乎湮没在音乐的馀音之中，可是青年似乎还是听见了，双肩随着那一声声响微微绷紧，望向Tony的目光中带上一点无辜的不知所措，男人扬起安抚性的笑容，走到吧台后面的冰箱裡拿了瓶红酒出来：「想喝点什麽吗？」   
   
「不用了，我还是先把这杯喝完好了。」Peter摇摇头，拿起了Tony放在吧　台桌上的那杯Aviation，视线好奇地左右飘移：「原来这间贵宾室是你的，刚刚朋友们还跟我说这一定是不知道哪个超有钱大佬、呃……」   
意识到自己说得太过头男孩有些慌张地红了脸，掩饰性地假咳一声后大口地喝下杯子裡的酒水，还因为太急促而呛得双颊通红，嘴角也溢出了一行水痕，Tony拿起手边的纸巾为对方抹了抹嘴，在他羞赧地注视中轻笑着替自己满上一杯红酒，好心地转移了话题：「你会打台球吗？」   
   
Peter眨眨眼，虽然有些困惑但仍然对话题的转变鬆了口气，他左右晃了下脑袋，拿起刚才的那张纸巾擦拭接近领口的那一小块肌肤，领带被他的动作扯鬆了一些，隐约能看见布料下掩藏的锁骨：「我不太会，只会依样画葫芦而已，我平常很少接触这种娱乐活动……」   
   
男人轻哼了声，勉强将自己的视线重新转回男孩的脸上，靠着桌面扬起一抹浅笑，压下吧台下方的开关：「要我教你吗？」   
   
「可是这裡没有、」突然移动的牆面打断了Peter的话，他睁大了双眼愣愣地看着房间角落突然多出来的空间，看着裡头摆放的台球桌和飞镖赞叹地张开嘴：「Awesome……」   
   
他率真的反应让男人忍不住轻笑了几声，Tony拿着红酒跨步往台球室走去，将高脚杯放上一旁的小圆桌，从壁柜裡拿出球杆左右检查了下：「很久没用了，不过保养得还可以……」男人看向还坐在吧檯边的青年，挑着右眉微微勾起嘴角：「不来试试看吗？」   
   
男孩犹豫了几秒之后坦然地放下马丁尼杯，快步走进台球间中，伸手接过递给他的球杆乖宝宝似地双手握着杆子，凝视男人在桌面上摆放好台球，暖褐色的眼眸中满溢着藏不住的好奇与赞叹，那种渴求一般的目光看起来无辜得让人想狠狠蹂躏，最好是能从他清澈的双眸中逼出泪水……   
   
「你先做个样子，我来调整你的动作。」他低语着，暗藏的慾望只能在变得有些沙哑的声线中听出一丝端倪，但Peter显然没注意到这点变化，只是乖巧地握着球杆弯下腰，专注地将杆子顶端对准母球，Tony靠上前，掌心贴上青年的腰肢，微微用力调整他的姿势，就算透过布料他也能感受到Peter变得紧绷的肌肉。   
   
「放鬆，」他靠在Peter耳边呢喃，看着对方的耳尖在瞬间变得通红有些得意地笑了：「左脚在前，右脚在后，自然地分开腿就好了，让重心平稳……」   
   
Peter点点头，深吸了好几口气才慢慢地放鬆身体，照着男人的指示分开双腿，Tony跟着微微弯腰，一手环过他的腰际握住青年的右手，指引着他慢慢鬆开掌握，让手臂以接近九十度的角度屈起：「不要握得太用力，手腕放鬆一点，对了，就是这样……」   
他伸出左手扣上青年平放在台球桌面上的手腕，几乎整个人贴上了Peter的后背，彷彿将青年整个纳入自己的怀抱中，让他再一次僵硬了起来，而这一次Tony不再叮嘱对方放鬆，只是自顾自地调整他手腕的角度：「手架好，你要靠这个控制击球角度……好了，准备好就开始吧。」   
   
说完，他微微拉开身体，让Peter有更多的活动空间，青年紧绷的姿势因此变得自然许多，他慢慢的调整呼吸，专注地盯着面前的白色母球，最后毫不犹豫地推送球杆，杆子撞击球体发出了乾淨的声响，子球随着碰撞向四周滚去，有几颗球就这麽顺势入了袋。   
   
Tony吹了口口哨，拿起桌上的酒杯啜饮着：「9-ball in，很有天分嘛，Kid。」   
   
「我才不是Kid。」Peter有些不满地回过头，却没想到男人距离他不到半公尺，脸上的不悦很快就变成了慌张，耳尖再次被染得通红，侧颈的肌肉微微绷紧，看起来像是在即将转头的瞬间勉强遏止了自己的动作，男孩紧张地吞嚥着唾沫，喉结轻轻滚动着，在他有些鬆开领带上方落下诱人的休止符，可是视线仍然倔强地聚焦在男人的脸上，好像只要别开目光就算是输了，那股年轻人特有的微妙自尊让Tony忍不住轻笑起来。   
   
「One more round？」他眨了下左眼，有些沙哑的低语让这一份提议甜蜜得像是枕边情话，就算是Peter也听出了话语中隐含的暗示，双颊原本的淡粉色瞬间红得像苹果似的，强撑着不漂移的注视也立刻转开了，从男人的角度能清楚地看见青年在灯光照耀下彷彿被刷了层焦糖的睫毛，如蝶翼一般微微颤动。

「不了，這樣就好了……」

Peter的声音带着不知所措与羞赧，却没有厌恶的情绪，看起来男孩比Tony所预料的还要更喜欢他。这让他再也控制不住带着得意的笑意，拿着红酒向前跨了半步，前倾着身子将左手撑在台球桌上头，Peter反射性地向后仰，差点直接倒在台球桌上，男人在他跌倒的前一刻搂住了他的腰，轻笑着将高脚杯凑近他的唇边：「Do you want some？You look thirsty……」   
   
青年下意识地舔舔自己有些乾涩的唇瓣，抬起眼眸瞄了眼Tony之后又因为这过近的距离而慌乱地垂下目光，双脣正巧碰上了玻璃杯缘， 这个小小的意外却让Peter浑身一震，Tony几乎可以透过眼前这颗毛茸茸的脑袋看见他溷乱的思绪是如何运转的──都已经碰到杯子了，不喝一口似乎有点说不过去。  
   
如他所料，男孩在嚥了口唾沫之后伸出左手想接过高脚杯，但Tony握着杯脚的手却没有鬆开的意思，最后他也只能垂着双眉转而握住男人的手腕，一点一点喝下杯子裡红宝石般晶莹的酒水，喉结随之上下滚动，直到杯子裡滴酒不剩Tony才收回了手，遗留在青年唇上的液体为他的薄唇抹上一层诱人的光泽，他放下酒杯，拇指接着温柔地贴上Peter的双唇，指腹传来的柔软触感让他忍不住轻轻地左右摩娑了起来，甚至留恋地捏了捏他的下唇，才将沾染着酒水的指尖抹入自己的唇舌，品尝那淡淡的甜味。  
   
「Sweet, right？」  
   
他低语着，低哑的嗓音慢条斯理得像是折磨人的爱抚，甜蜜，却又让人为之心痒难耐，男人的拇指停留在自己的唇边，回味什麽似地反复摩娑，Peter的视线仅只跟着他的动作停留了一瞬，接着便不知所措地将目光转向男人的胸膛，耳尖红得像是要烧起来，Tony轻笑着用两指抵住他的下巴，微微用力让青年抬起了脸，那双清澈的眼眸瞪得大大的，带着慌乱无措的水润，甜蜜得像糖水。  
   
──让人贪得无厌地想要更多。  
   
Tony慢慢地弯下身子，给足了男孩反应跟拒绝的时间，而Peter着魔似地动也不动，在两人的唇瓣相贴时才突然软下身子，从唇齿间溢出一声像是惊讶也像是喟叹的呜咽，左手贴上Tony的胸口用力地抓紧了他要价不斐的西装外套，男人显然并不在意这点，他先是轻柔地贴着Peter的唇，试探性地摩娑之后才伸出舌尖舔舐，勾引着男孩为他张开嘴，让他能探入他温热的口腔中，挑逗地戳弄着Peter的舌，直到青年羞涩而笨拙地回应之后才开始了更激烈的纠缠，吸吮、舔咬着，甚至弄出了啧啧水声。  
Tony稍微退开身子，让Peter深吸了口气之后再次吻上，环在他腰间的手滑到臀部，揉捏着掌心裡的两团软肉，青年一面试着呼吸一面发出细小的呻吟，从两人紧贴的下身他可以清楚感觉到男孩逐渐勃发的慾望，他将右腿滑入Peter的双脚之间，有些恶意地用大腿去摩擦对方鼓起的裆部，这让青年一瞬间全身发软，要不是男人撑着他大概就直接跌坐在地上了。

「坐上去。」Tony低语着轻拍了下Peter的翘臀，示意对方坐到台球桌上，在他有些颤抖地照做之后男人立刻凑上前，在男孩的脸颊上烙下一吻之后便慢慢地游移，舔咬着将脸埋进了他的侧颈中，这麽近的距离下他能清楚地嗅闻到男孩身上乾淨的肥皂香味，溷杂着夜店裡沾染上的淡淡酒气，也不知道是因为癢还是快感，青年大幅度地抖了下身子，抓着Tony西装的手也攒得更紧了。

「不、不行……」他一面喘气一面断断续续地说，声调裡的渴求让这一句拒绝听起来一点说服力也没有，伏在男人间上的双手也不知道是在推开还是将他拉得更近：「衣服会、会髒掉……这是朋友借我的、」

Tony轻哼了声，在Peter的脖子上留下咬痕之后才退开，顺手拿走Peter手边的球杆，后退了几步靠上不远处的小圆桌，注视男孩不知所措的红脸勾起了有些慵懒的浅笑：「那脱掉吧。」

「脱、脱掉？」他眨了眨眼，原本清澈的眼眸因为还未褪去的情慾而显得有几分朦胧，两条细眉因为困惑而微微揪了起来。

「脱掉就不会弄髒了。」Tony拿着球杆在空中画出了一道凌厉的半圆，顶端正好停在Peter微微敞开的领口前方：「先从领带开始？」

褐髮青年手足无措地看着Tony，双手僵在半空中，犹豫着该不该听从男人的提议，双眸裡乘载的慾望已经消去了些许，男人甚至能清楚看见对方眼裡的挣扎，他轻笑了声，在Peter对上自己的视线时不再掩饰自己眼中炽热的渴求，他看着对方的眼神是如此专注热情，就好像此生就只有这麽一人的身影能映入他的眼帘，留下隽永的刻痕，那样的神情让青年稍微清醒的目光再次变得飘然，喝醉似地连双颊的红晕都跟着深了几分，男孩缓慢地将手指扣上领带，有些颤抖地解开那已经有点鬆开的领结，深蓝色的条纹领带随之掉落在桌面上，男人微微下移了杆子，在第一颗扣子前停了下来，Peter的手也跟着停滞在钮扣前，敞开了衣襟，一颗两颗……很快地Peter的衣服便完全揭开了，露出包藏在布料下美好的身材，就算身形比Tony小了一号，他并不如外表那样看起来瘦弱，复盖着的肌肉仍然相当精实，能看见他胸前以及腹部上的线条，让他既不会显得太过纤细，肌肉也不至于太过张扬，男人忍不住用球杆轻轻地顺着他胸腹上优雅的线条游移，也许是因为冰冷，Peter微微地瑟缩了下身子，又一次地抬眸用那种无措得让人怜爱，却也同时让人想欺负的眼神望着Tony。

「继续。」他的声调轻柔得像是恶魔的哄骗，明明是命令般的字句在这样的语气下反而成了绅士的邀请，而男孩似乎对这种口吻没有任何抵抗力，红着脸慢慢地褪去身上的西装，没有了衣物的掩藏，Peter精实的手臂一览无遗地展现在Tony眼前，他放下球杆走到了青年身边，在对方紧张地注视中轻柔地用拇指摩娑着他的脸颊，沿着他侧脸的线条向下滑去，最后停留在下巴上，Peter垂着眸凝视他的一举一动，颈项上复盖着一层薄薄的汗珠，让他蜂蜜牛奶色的肌肤淋上了糖水似地闪闪发光，也不知道是因为情慾还是害臊，白皙之中还染着淡淡的玫红，看在男人眼中彷彿是一种邀请，渴求他的触碰、爱抚。  
他再次挪动指尖，跟随青年颈项的曲线摩挲着往下，轻抚过他的喉结时Peter小小地嚥了口唾沫，在Tony的指腹下似是羞赧地微微滚动，他勾起嘴角，最后将拇指停留在男孩的锁骨上，他顺着那浅浅的诱人阴影反复抚摸，直到那一小块肌肤都有些发热了才弯下腰，用嘴唇复上被他留下痕迹的地方。

「嗯、」Peter发出细微的低吟，在声音变得更放浪以前狠狠地咬住了下唇，放在男人身侧的双腿也难耐地收紧，像是拒绝也像是催促地蹭着Tony的腰部。  
他一面吸吮着Peter的锁骨一面将他推倒在桌球桌上，抬着对方的腰一把将男孩的裤子扯下，没有了衣料的遮掩，Peter勃发的慾望就这样挺立在空气中，顶端微微蹭在Tony的腹部上，男人转而咬上他的侧颈，留下吻痕的同时握住了Peter的下身，惹得他发出即将窒息似的喘息，双臂颤抖着慌忙抓住那隻正搓揉着作恶的手，试图把他推开。

「不、啊！不行……」Tony的拇指摩挲着他冠状的顶端，有些恶意地刮擦过他不断溢出透明液体的小口，让Peter更加慌张地扭动身子，连连的呻吟声中也染上了哭腔：「这样太、太奇怪了……啊！」

「没什麽好奇怪的，很舒服不是吗？」他低语着啮咬Peter的耳垂，听见对方陡然拔高的呻吟声得意地勾起嘴角，右手灵巧地揉捏肉柱下的两颗囊袋，刺激得对方勐然拱起腰，几乎整个人窝进他的怀中：「不用觉得羞耻……好好享受就好。」

Peter用力地甩甩头，毛茸茸的脑袋顶在Tony的肩窝上不断低声喘息着，屈起两脚打算隔开两人直接的距离，可是他充满技巧的爱抚让他的反抗失去了力道，收拢的大腿反而像是在压着Tony更靠近他一些，男人的舌尖沿着耳廓绕了一圈后开始向内舔舐，近在耳边的濡湿水声淫糜得让他全身发热，只能一再地往Tony怀裡鑽，握着他的硬挺的手加快了搓揉的速度，指尖时不时划过脆弱的冠状边缘，让Peter再也顾不及控制音量，几近失控地哀鸣了起来，在Tony用力地咬上他的耳垂时，那些微的疼痛刺激得他一下子射了出来，浪潮般汹涌的快感下Peter全身发颤着发出一声有些尖锐的哭叫，随后脱力地软了下去，男人轻笑着吻了下他汗湿的鬓角，将沾满白浊液体的手伸到Peter面前恶意地微微晃动。

「射了这麽多，很久没做这种事了，嗯？」

面对Tony的调笑Peter吸着鼻子红了脸，目光躲闪着不敢对上他的注视：「我有很多事情要忙的、报告什麽的……」

他低声笑了笑，并没有戳破这个蹩脚的谎言，注意到男孩有些不知所措的神情，他随着对方注目的方向看去，这才注意到自己的西装同样溅上了精液：「你很在意衣服？」

「因为、因为都被弄髒了……」

「有什麽关係呢？这样不是很好吗……」Tony呢喃着再次弯下身子，将男孩整个笼罩在自己的影子下：「所有人都会知道你和我做了什麽，你被我带到这裡，在我的手裡高潮……」

直白的语句让Peter身上稍微淡去玫红再次刷上一层诱人的色调，羞赧得甚至无暇去注意男人探向穴口的指尖，直到第一隻指头撑开了他的身体才慌张地反应过来：「你、你在——」

看对方惊慌得连一句话都嗑嗑绊绊地说不完整，Tony忍不住轻笑了起来：「你不会以为这样就结束了吧？我都还没享受到呢。」

说着，他拉过Peter的手摸向自己仍然高涨的慾望，虽然隔着布料，一触碰到那不属于自己的灼热温度还是让青年触电似地勐然收回手，满脸无措地半撑起身子似乎又打算逃开，但Tony不可能给他这个机会，他揽着对方的腰，一面慢慢地开拓Peter的身体一面用唇瓣摩挲他的耳廓，沙哑着声音呢喃道：「让我也觉得舒服，Petey……不用害怕，伸出手……」

男孩不安地抬眸看向压在自己身上的男人，紧抿的唇像是在忍耐侵略着自己的手指，鼻息显得短促而不稳，但他仍然颤巍巍地伸手握住了Tony的分身，目光再次聚焦在他的脸上，等着下一步的指示。

「慢慢来，先摸前面、对，小心指甲……」他垂头瞄了眼自己胀痛的慾望，Peter照着Tony所说小心翼翼地用掌心抚摸着顶端，整隻手都染上了前列腺液之后才再次圈住肉柱，藉着液体的润滑慢慢地上下撸动，这种缓慢而生涩的动作并不能带给他太多的感官刺激，然而一想到这很可能是男孩第一次为别人做这种事让Tony得到了精神上的满足，他低哼着鼓励Peter继续爱抚，手上的动作也没有停下，在一根手指能轻易地进出之后立刻连中指也插了进去。

这让Peter哀鸣一声，握着Tony阴茎的手也反射性地加大力道，突然的刺痛让他忍不住抽了口气，听见男人的痛乎青年紧张地连忙鬆开手，顿时遗忘了在身体裡进出的手指，一双眼睛瞪得大大的，被情慾与羞赧染红的眼角上还挂着小小的泪珠，这可爱的表情让Tony淡忘了疼，勾着安抚性的微笑再次拉着对方圈住自己的分身。

「没事，小心一点就好。」他安慰着，在男孩乖巧地点点头之后将注意力重新放到了开拓他的身体这件事上，Peter的身体紧緻而炽热，裡头软嫩的穴肉紧紧地吸附着他的手指，抽出来时还会连着带出粉色的嫩肉，那包裹着他的温热是如此契合，光是想像插进去的快感就让Tony忍不住颤慄，高涨的慾望使他加快扩张的动作，两指微微撑开后探入了第三根指头，惹得Peter从唇齿间溢出无助的低吟，也许是多了点心理准备，又或者是受到情慾驱使，这次Peter仅仅是僵硬了下身体，很快地便放鬆下来，接连的细小喘息也染上了渴求的味道。

「感觉、感觉好奇怪……」青年断断续续地道，颤抖茫然的口吻简直就像是喝醉似的，抚慰着Tony的手醺然地放下羞耻心，沿着柱身爱抚的动作不再战战兢兢，而是缓慢地模彷着先前男人的举动，搓揉、刮擦，无疑是在他熊熊燃烧的慾火上添柴。

Tony难耐地粗喘了口气，一把抽出手指拍开Peter环绕在他阴茎上的手，对着男孩的后穴微微磨蹭了下便插进他的温暖的身体裡，幸好先前的抚摸让他的肉柱已经沾满了液体，在那紧緻的嫩穴裡要是再多一分乾涩男人根本就不可能进得去，在Peter急促的喘息声中男人一吋一吋地慢慢深入着，儘管他很想就这样不管不顾地操到男孩高潮，不想让对方增添痛苦的心理还是迫使他慢下动作，对方紧紧抓住他的黑色衬衫，显然完全忘了会弄髒衣服这件事，全身红得像是煮熟的虾仁，在反射着灯光的薄汗衬托下可口得让人想一口咬下。

而Tony也真的这麽做了。

他弯腰咬上了Peter的肩膀，在对方带着哭腔的呻吟声中一下子将男孩给抱起来，重量让Tony完完全全进入了Peter，粗长的分身被青年的穴肉紧绞着，蜂蜜牛奶的得臀肉就顶在男人的两颗囊袋上，如此紧密地拥抱让男人难耐地闷哼了声，Peter在发出有些尖锐的哭叫之后便全身颤抖，那细微的震动让咬着他的嫩肉带来吸吮一般的快感，强烈的刺激几乎融化了男人的思考能力，他用尽最后一丝理智低声安慰着Peter，在对方的鬓角上轻吻了下之后便将怀裡的青年顶在落地窗上用力地操弄起来。

「Tony、Tony！」Peter泫然欲泣地喊着，眼角蓄积的泪水几乎要溢出眼眶，他颤抖着双脚勾住男人的后腰，两手也用力地环在他的颈项上：「这样太、啊！太胀了、太……慢一点……」

男人低哼着继续啮咬Peter的右肩，在上头留下深深的齿痕之后才转而温柔地舔舐起来，腰间的摆动没有因为他的哀求而放慢，只是一下又一下深深地撞进男孩体内，每一次的进入都惹得他无助地倒抽着气，Peter紧緻得难以想像，嫩肉细密地与他的分身契合在一块，他甚至不会怀疑男孩的后穴已经被操成了他的形状，连绵不绝的快感从下腹部不断地蔓延灼烧，彷彿能融化他的神经，让他陷落在这无上的欢愉之中。  
Peter似乎也获得了同等的快感，儘管他看起来不太擅长面对这种刺激，嘴裡喃喃的呓语全是「太大了、不行、Tony」等等字眼，时不时还会无力地甩甩头，试图挣脱情慾的泥淖，然而在Tony一再的进攻下他只能随着他越陷越深，被汗水浸溼的后背贴在落地窗上载浮载沉，男人粗喘着气，视线落在舞厅裡欢快舞动的人群身上，深邃的双眸并没有聚焦，只是朦胧地望过在灼热吐息下染上雾气的窗面，注意力全被一波波堆叠的快意所侵佔，包裹着他的炙热、背后热辣的抓痕、耳边带着哭腔的呢喃……这一切感官刺激纠缠在一块，风暴似地侵袭着他的思绪，只留下一个炽热的念头。

──他要Peter为他发出更多悦耳的啼声。

Tony微微改变角度，勐然撞上了Peter的敏感点，他口中模煳的呓语瞬间拔高成难耐的哭叫，在眼眶边倔强着不肯落下的泪珠接连不断地满溢而出，青年勐地扬起头，像是献身给吸血鬼的祭品暴露出自己带着玫红的颈项，在男人毫不犹豫地咬上他的侧颈时Peter近乎窒息地抽了口气，环在Tony肩上的手也转而扣在他的脑后，简直像是在催促着对方让这份欢愉的痛疼得更深切一些。

「It’s too much、too much……」身体裡最脆弱敏感的位置一再被顶撞让Peter迷乱地不断摇着头，泪眼迷濛地什麽也看不清，只能抓着救命稻草似地紧紧抱着Tony。  
怀裡的人被自己操得意乱情迷带给了他莫大的满足，心理的愉悦让濒临爆发边缘的快感更紧绷了，男人加快抽插的速度，反复地撞着那会带给Peter刺激的位置，让青年的呻吟声随之越来越高亢，喘息急促得像是下一秒就会晕过去似的。

终于，在一下又深又重的插入之后Peter张着嘴无声地尖叫着迎来了高潮，咬着Tony阴茎的嫩肉也绞紧到令人难以忍受的地步，些微的疼痛刺破了那层薄薄的界线，在快感的冲刷下他闷哼着将精液一股一股地注入Peter体内，让还处在高潮馀韵中的青年不住地震颤着。

他微微抽动了下腰部，直到完全停止射精后才喟叹着将软下的分身抽出来，Peter紧绷的身子也随之呜咽着放鬆，浑身无力地挂在男人身上，任由Tony抱着他走进贵宾室的淋浴间，他先将一脸昏昏欲睡的男孩放了下来才褪去身上又湿又黏的衣物，在花洒倾泻的温水之下替两人清理身体。

「Are you alright？」历经完情事的Peter站都站不稳，大半的重量全仰赖Tony支撑，看着他小狗般蹭在自己怀裡的模样男人忍不住轻笑了起来，温柔地在男孩溼答答的头顶落下一吻。

「Sleepy……」Peter困倦地嘟囔着，眼睑眨呀眨地好像下一秒就会直接昏睡，Tony无奈地笑着为对方擦乾身子，罩了件浴袍之后便向外走，抱着男孩倒卧在足以当成床铺的宽敞沙发上，他满足地叹息着将Peter往自己怀裡揽了些，两人几乎密不可分地贴在一起，兴许是觉得Tony的体温很舒适，青年并没有反抗，只是蹭蹭他的胸膛后安然地趴在他的手臂上闭起了双眸。

「你以后还会到这裡来吧，Petey？」Tony轻声问道，然而回答他的却只有一道轻柔的鼾声，他垂下视线，看着Peter安稳的睡脸又是无奈又是愉悦地勾起嘴角，在他的额前落下羽毛般柔和的吻，甜蜜得像个誓言。

誓言这不会是他们的最后一夜。


End file.
